creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tod eines Träumers
Merkwürdig, wie man die Welt mit geschlossenen Augen wahrnimmt. Er lag auf weichem, ebenem Boden. Die Sonne schien ihm in sein Gesicht, eine helle, runde Quelle der Wärme, die sich durch seine Augenlider hindurch abzeichnete. Beinahe zu warm. Wie als Antwort strich ein angenehm kühler Lufthauch über seinen Körper, fuhr in seine Haare, kitzelte seine Nase. Die um ihn herum in Bewegung gebrachten Grashalme streichelten sanft seine Arme und berührten seine Wangen. Er hörte den Wind im wogenden Rauschen der Blätter, im leisen Rascheln der Gräser und Büsche und im Knarren der Äste. Durch das Brummen und Surren unzähliger Insekten, drang aus der Ferne ein leises Klingen an seine Ohren. Tief einatmen. Ihm fiel der Geruch von Gras, Moos und feuchter Erde auf, und ein kaum erfassbares, süßliches Aroma. Ausatmen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. Ich fühle mich gut. Beim nächsten Einatmen, setzte er sich auf. Einen kleinen Augenblick noch genoß er das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Dann öffnete er die Augen und betrachtete blinzelnd die große Waldlichtung, in deren Mitte er sich befand. Sofort verflog der kurze Moment des Glücks und wich einer Beklommenheit, die ihm das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischte. Scheiße. Er sah die ihn umgebenden Bäume hoch aufragen, mit mächtigen Stämmen und dichtem Laubwerk. Zu ihren Füßen wuchsen, eng aneinander gedrängt, Büsche und Sträucher und zwischen den Wurzeln tummelten sich eine Vielzahl von Pilzen und Kräutern. Die gesamte Lichtung war bedeckt mit Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn und allen möglichen anderen Blumen, deren Namen er nicht kannte, und die vom Andrang der Bienen und Schmetterlinge, die sie umschwirrten, beinahe zu Boden gedrückt wurden. All das hätte eigentlich mit einer unbeschreiblichen Farbenpracht auf ihn einwirken müssen. Aber alles ist schwarz und weiß. Sein gesamtes Sehvermögen beschränkte sich auf verschiedenste Grauabstufungen, die die Szenerie in einem kühlen Licht malten. Wie in einem dieser alten Filme. '' Ein Blick auf seine Kleidung zeigte ihm, dass er seine gewohnte, schmuddelige Jeans und den dazu passenden Pullover trug. Ehemals ein dunkles Blau, erschienen die Kleidungsstücke nun in einem düsteren Grau. ''Die Schuhe waren schon immer schwarz, da kann sich nicht viel ändern. Klasse. ''Eine Bewegung am Waldrand lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Umgebung. Aus dem Dickicht trat ein Wildschwein auf die Lichtung, mit der Schnauze den Boden absuchend, offenbar auf Nahrungssuche. Dann bemerkte es ihn, hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und wandte sich ihm zu. Das Vieh ist verdammt groß. Er meinte sich daran erinnern zu können, dass Wildschweine manchmal aggressiv auf Menschen reagierten und fragte sich, ob er jetzt von diesem Prachtexemplar als Beute auserkoren wurde. Doch der Eber - er war sich aufgrund der schieren Größe des Tieres sicher ein Männchen vor sich stehen zu haben - blickte ihn lediglich aus den kleinen, schwarzen Augen an, wackelte mit den Ohren, zuckte mit der Schnauze und schien sich zu langweilen, insofern man das vom Gesichtsausdruck eines Schweines ablesen konnte. Ein weiterer Windstoß fuhr durch die Bäume, ließ die Blätter rascheln und die Äste knarren. Der Eber drehte seinen Kopf in den Wind, schnüffelte kurz und erstarrte dann. Das graue Fell sträubte sich, und für einen Augenblick schien es die Flucht ergreifen zu wollen, doch dann ließ der Wind wieder nach und das Tier beruhigte sich. Es wandte sich von ihm ab, schwenkte das Haupt zu dem Gebüsch hinüber, aus dem es erst vor kurzem hevorgetreten war, und wackelte mit dem Schwanz. ''Wenn das mal keine Aufforderung war. Vielleicht vermenschlichte er das Tier aber auch einfach zu sehr. Er war allein in einem unbekannten Wald aufgewacht, in dem keine Farben existierten, ohne Nahrung und ohne Ahnung, wo er sich befand und wie er an diesen Ort geraten war. Da konnte er schließlich genauso gut einem scheinbar friedlichen Schwein hinterher trotten. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Fehlt nur noch, dass sich der Eber einen Hut aufsetzt und eine grinsende Katze anfängt, mir Ratschläge zu geben. Seufzend setzte er sich in Bewegung und drückte sich an zwei Büschen vorbei, um dem Tier zu folgen. Es schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn er konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie das Hinterteil im Gehölz verschwand. Daraus entwickelte sich eine Art Spiel: Er zwängte sich durch das graue Unterholz, zerkratzte sich dabei das halbe Gesicht, erhaschte aber immer noch einen kurzen Blick auf den fröhlich wedelnden Schwanz des Tieres, auf einen sich noch bewegenden Ast oder einen erzitternden Busch. Kaum lief er in die vorgegebene Richtung, wiederholte sich die Prozedur und sorgte dafür, dass er schon nach kurzer Zeit die wenige Orientierung verlor, die er überhaupt besessen hatte und sein Gesicht aussah wie die Unterseite einer Bratpfanne. Zumindest wenn es so aussieht wie es sich anfühlt. Dann plötzlich, bevor ihm der ganze Spaß zu viel wurde, hörte er nur noch ein leises Grunzen, ein dumpfes Geräusch und schon war er wieder allein in dem Wald. Na toll. Die Sonne schien nur noch schwach durch die Kronen der Bäume und verwandelte seine Umgebung in ein Spiel aus Schatten, das die Pilze scheinbar pulsieren und die Äste zu wabernden, unförmigen Tentakeln werden lies. Der Anblick löste ein Schaudern aus und lies Furcht in ihm aufsteigen. Was ist, wenn ich bei Dunkelheit immer noch in diesem Wald stecke? '' Etwas zischte direkt vor seinen Augen vorbei, verfehlte knapp seinen Kopf. Er sprang erschrocken zurück, verfing sich in einer Wurzel und fiel nach hinten. Als hätten sie auf diesen Moment gewartet, bissen tausende kleiner Mäuler in sein Gesicht, in die Arme, den Rücken, durch seine Kleidung hindurch und krallten sich an ihm fest. Panisch versuchte er sich loszureißen, fasste dabei in einen schrecklich weichen, matschigen Gegenstand, schrie laut auf, fuchtelte mit den Armen und verwickelte sich nur noch stärker in die Umklammerung der Wesen. Die Mäuler schienen ihm zuzuflüstern, leise, unartikulierte Laute, direkt in sein Gehirn. ''Weg, weg, weg, weg, weg! Er stürzte zu Boden, schlitzte sich dabei die Hose auf, kroch davon, über Wurzeln, fühlte wie die Mäuler ihn frei ließen. Zitternd lehnte er sich an einen Baumstamm und sah sich nach den Geschöpfen um, die ihn attackiert hatten. Was? Nichts. Zuerst glaubte er noch eine Bewegung in dem Gestrüpp ihm gegenüber erkennen zu können, doch stellte sich das eine Täuschung heraus, verursacht durch die tanzenden Schatten. Wieder schwirrte etwas aus der Dunkelheit heran, streifte sein linkes Ohr und fiel dann vor seinen Füßen zu Boden. Ich Depp. ''Er hatte sich vor einem herunterfallenden Blatt erschreckt. Immer noch zitternd von dem Schock und misstrauisch, stand er auf und lief zu dem Gestrüpp hinüber, das ihn noch vor wenigen Augenblicken scheinbar hatte verspeißen wollen. ''Nichts. Hier ist nichts. Außer einem zerdrückten Pilz, einem platten Busch und jeder Menge Selbstachtung. '' Er lachte erleichtert auf. Mit dem Verlust von Selbstachtung konnte er leben, viel davon hatte er noch nie besessen und sie würde ihm in seiner Situation auch nicht weiterhelfen. Dann sah er an sich herunter und fluchte. Mit dem Verlust seiner Hose hingegen konnte er sich nicht so leicht abfinden. ''Verdammt, ich mochte das schlabbrige Ding. ''Dem Schmerz nach zu urteilen hatte er sich außer der Hose auch die Knie aufgeschnitten und seine Hände waren ebenfalls vollkommen aufgeschürft. Merkwürdigerweise fühlten sich diese Schmerzen jedoch gedämpft, unwirklich an. ''Gibt Wichtigeres. Keine Minute länger als nötig wollte er zwischen diesen Bäumen umherirren. Auch wenn dieses Mal keine reale Gefahr gedroht hatte, musste das nicht so bleiben. Er fragte sich, ob es in diesem Wald Raubtiere wie Wölfe und Bären gab. Selbst wenn ja, ein Schisser wie ich rennt beim ersten Jaulen panisch mit dem Kopf gegen einen Baum und bricht sich das Genick. ''Er schmunzelte kurz. ''„Vor Chihuahua zu Tode geflüchtet.“, erstklassige Grabinschrift. '' Aufmerksam betrachtete er seine Umgebung und bemerkte ein kurzes Funkeln, das durch die Wildnis drang. Vorsichtig, um seine in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Hände und Knie nicht weiter zu verletzen, schlug er sich weiter und erreichte nach ein paar Minuten eine weitere Lichtung. Kurz schloss er die Augen und genoss die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht, atmete den Duft der Blumen ein und lauschte dem wieder erwachten, beruhigenden Summen der Insekten. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Die Lichtung ähnelte stark derjenigen, von der er erst vor kurzem aufgebrochen war, allerdings mit einem Unterschied. Ein kreisrunder Teich befand sich exakt in der Mitte der Lichtung und ganz in der Nähe, auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite des Teiches, stand eine riesige Linde. Staunend betrachtete er den breiten Stamm und die vielen Äste, die sich zu ihrem Ende hin in einem komplizierten Muster verzweigten. Ein solch eindeutig uralter Baum weckte Ehrfurcht in ihm. ''Auch wenn er völlig kahl ist. Er stutzte. Fast. Auf einem Ast, der sich gerade dem Himmel entgegenstreckte, wehte wie eine einsame Flagge, die Niederlage des Baumes signalisierend, ein einzelnes Blatt im Wind hin und her. Ein rotes Blatt. '' Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf den ersten farbigen Gegenstand, den er seit seinem Erwachen erblickte. Die Farblosigkeit seiner Umgebung, an die er sich mit der Zeit gewöhnt hatte, fiel ihm nun schlagartig wieder auf. Das Blatt hob sich in einem solchen Kontrast von dem grauen Hintergrund ab, dass ihn der Anblick nach ein paar Augenblicken schmerzte. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und ließ ihn stattdessen wieder über die Lichtung schweifen. Der Teich erweckte seine Neugier, und so trat er einige Schritte heran, bis er am Rand des Wassers stand. Er kniete sich hin und blickte durch die glasklare und spiegelglatte Oberfläche auf den Grund des Gewässers. Lediglich weiße, etwa faustgroße Steine waren zu sehen. Keine Algen, keine Seeroßen, keine Fische oder Frösche. Als wäre der Teich erst kürzlich künstlich angelegt worden und als wäre es der Natur in der kurzen Zeit, die seitdem verstrichen war, noch nicht gelungen ihn zu erobern und ihm Leben einzuhauchen. ''Merkwürdig. Die Wasseroberfläche lag absolut still und spiegelte den wolkenlosen, grauen Himmel, ohne dass eine Störung in der Perfektion zu erkennen war. Es lagen keine toten Insekten darauf, keine Grashalme, keine Blütenblätter, gar keine Blätter, trotz des vollkommen kahlen Baumes, der direkt daneben stand. Er sah sich um. Bei einem solchen Riesen hätten sich die Blätter rund um den Stamm fußhoch häufen müssen. Nichts. Er blickte wieder hoch zur Krone der majestätischen Linde, in Erwartung den einzigen Wuchs des Baumes immer noch trotzig im Wind flattern zu sehen. Tja, meine Liebe - scheint als wäre auch der letzte Getreue geflüchtet. '' Das Blatt hatte sich von seinem hohen Posten gelöst und segelte nun, vom Wind getrieben, auf den Teich zu. Er beobachtete den Flug und musste grinsen. ''Jetzt nicht erschrecken und ins Wasser hüpfen. ''Langsam trudelte das Blatt herab, leuchtete im Sonnenschein immer wieder wie ein kleine Flamme feuerrot auf und kam ihm dabei näher. Als drehe sich ein Luftstrom wie ein Sog über dem Teich, wirbelte das Blatt immer enger und immer schneller im Kreis auf den Mittelpunkt des Wassers zu. Als das Blatt die Wasseroberfläche berührte, blickte er gebannt auf die kleinen Wellen, die das leuchtende Rot bei dem Kontakt mit dem Wasser verursacht hatte. Als hätte jemand einen großen Eimer Tinte an der Stelle ins Wasser gekippt, an der das Blatt aufgekommen war, breitete sich eine undurchdringbare Schwärze im Wasser aus. »Oha.« Der leise ausgesprochene Laut drang unnatürlich dumpf, wie durch eine Glaswand an seine Ohren. Auch andere Geräusche hatten sich verändert. Er stand auf und blickte umher, sein Mund klappte auf und er fühlte Angst in ihm aufsteigen. Alles hatte sich verändert. Kein Rauschen war mehr in den Bäumen zu hören, denn die Blätter hatten sich alle in grauen Haufen auf dem Boden getürmt. Kein Summen der Bienen, denn jede einzelne Blume, einst prächtig blühend, war verwelkt und mit ihnen waren auch ihre Verehrer vergangen. Kein wärmendes Licht war auf seiner Haut zu spüren, denn schwarze Sturmwolken hatten sich vor die Sonne geschoben und tauchten die Lichtung in eine kalte Dunkelheit. Gehetzt blickte er sich um. Lief ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Starrte entsetzt auf die Fußabdrücke, die er in der Wiese hinterlassen hatte. An den Stellen, auf die getreten war, zerfiel das Gras zu grauem Staub; trocken und tot. Die Wolken lösten ihr stilles Versprechen ein, der Wind verstärkte sich, ein Orkan kündete sich an. Böen fegten über die Lichtung hinweg und wirbelten die Überreste der einst prächtigen Wiese in den noch offen stehenden Mund. Er keuchte, hustete und spuckte angewidert aus. Ein Geschmack wie Asche blieb zurück und der bisher unauffällige, süßliche Geruch, den er für Blumengeruch gehalten hatte, stach ihm jetzt überdeutlich unangenehm in der Nase. Der Sturm fing an zwischen den kahlen Ästen und Stämmen zu heulen. Eigentlich hätte er auch das Krachen und Knarren der Bäume vernehmen sollen, doch lediglich die Geräusche des Windes drangen deutlich zu ihm vor. Ein Winseln, Jaulen, Zischen, das sich in seinen Ohren zu leisen Lauten vereinigte. Er wusste auf einmal, was als Nächstes geschehen würde. »Nein.« Als hätte er ein Zauberwort ausgesprochen, verstummte die ganze Welt. Er sah, wie die Bäume im festen Griff des Orkans hin und her geschleudert wurden, doch war nichts mehr zu hören. Der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge war verschwunden und einem tauben Gefühl gewichen. Der Wind, der an seiner Kleidung zerrte, war nicht mehr zu spüren. Dann kam die Antwort. »Doch.« Das Wort dröhnte durch seinen Kopf, verursachte Chaos und Angst, ließ ihn panisch zum Wald rennen, um sein Heil in der Flucht zu versuchen. Dieser Gedanke stammte nicht von ihm. Zu hoch, zu schrill und zu grausam hatte die Stimme in seinem Kopf geklungen. Er stürzte durch die trockenen Zweige, die seinem mit Adrenalin durchfluteten Körper nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Er würde so weit wie möglich laufen, einfach weiter, weg von dem verfluchten Teich. »Dreh dich um.« Das Donnern der hohen Stimme echote durch jeden Winkel seines Körpers und ließ ihn gequält die Augen zusammenkneifen. »Uff.« Natürlich hatte er es in dieser Situation auch noch geschafft, gegen einen Ast zu rennen. Benommen lag er für einen Augenblick auf dem Boden, war verwirrt. Kein Schmerz, keine Verletzung, er konnte also weiter, weg von der hallenden Stimme. »Dreh dich um. Dreh dich um« Höhnisch flüsterte im die Stimme nun aus einiger Entfernung zu, leise und abgeschwächt, doch nicht minder schrecklich. Er öffnete die Augen um vielleicht ausmachen zu können, wo ihr Ursprung lag, aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Der Eber, das ehemals stolze Tier, dem er durch den Wald gefolgt war, lag vor ihm in einer ungefähr zwei Meter tiefen Fallgrube. Ein angespitzter Holzspieß ragte, dunkel vor farblosem Blut, zwischen den schwarzen Knopfaugen hervor, die ihn anklagend anzustarren schienen. Weitere Holzschäfte waren in der Tiefe aufgestellt und ließen ihn schaudernd das Schicksal erahnen, an dem er unwissend knapp vorbei spaziert war. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und umrundete die Fallgrube. »Dreh dich um. Sieh mich an.« Die Stimme schien näher gekommen zu sein, ganz nah hinter ihm. Es schien ihm nun doch keine so gute Idee mehr zu sein, sich nach ihr umzudrehen. Er musste vor ihr fliehen, immer weiter, sie durfte ihn nicht einholen. Bäume und Sträucher flogen an ihm vorbei, während er eine Schneise durch den toten Wald zog. Durch das Fehlen der Sonne war es nun noch schwieriger zu sehen, wohin er rannte und ständig lief er Gefahr über eine Wurzel zu stolpern und zu stürzen. Außerdem hatte er noch das Bild des Ebers vor Augen. Der Speer, der glänzend aus der Stirn des Tieres hervorragte. Der Speer, der aus seiner Stirn hervorragte, während noch Stückchen seiner Zunge daran hingen, durch das Kinn und den Mund zwischen seinen verdutzt drein blickenden Augen herausgedrückt. Kein unwahrscheinliches Szenario. »Dreh dich um. Sieh mich an.« Die Stimme war nun fordernder, drängender und lauter. Sie hatte weiter aufgeholt. Reflexartig beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Und stolperte durch einen Busch auf die Lichtung, auf der er aufgewacht war. Zuerst begriff er nicht, was er sah, wollte es nicht begreifen. Gestalten hingen an den Bäumen. Gestalten lagen auf dem Boden. Zwischen den Büschen. Sie waren überall im Wald verteilt, in unnatürlichen, verrenkten Posen. ''Menschen. Das sind Menschen. Er blieb stehen und sah das Bild, das sich wie das Gemälde eines verrückten Massenmörders vor ihm erstreckte. Sah es, doch er verstand es nicht. »Dreh. Dich. Um.« Hinter ihm. Direkt hinter ihm. Ein Schritt zurück und er würde das Wesen berühren können, das mit der unerträglich boshaften Stimme zu ihm sprach. Der Tod persönlich stand hinter ihm. Kein anderes Geschöpf konnte an diesem Ort des Grauens gegenwärtig sein, kein anderes Geschöpf konnte diese Präsenz verströmen, die ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, die ihn umhüllte wie ein giftiger, betäubender Nebel. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen gesamten Rücken, seine Arme, seine Beine. Jeder Muskel war zum Zerreißen gespannt, sein Blut kochte vor Adrenalin, seine Augen zuckten panisch umher, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Alles in seinem Körper schrie nach Flucht, doch er war gelähmt vor Furcht, eine aus Stein gemeißelte Statue der Angst. Das Lachen war nicht von dieser Welt. Hell und schrill kicherte das Geschöpf hinter ihm und schien seine gesamte Existenz zu verspotten, das bibbernde, erbärmliche Elend, das er war. Wie eine Explosion flutete Zorn durch seine Adern. Er war noch am Leben. Er wollte leben. Renn. Und er rannte. Sein Körper reagierte nun nur noch automatisch, einer Maschine gleich. Szenenhaft flog seine Umgebung an ihm vorbei. Eine Gestalt mit unnatürlich dünnem Hals hing in seinem Weg. Kurz starrten ihn hervorquellende Augen an, eine hervorgestreckte Zunge, dann war er ihr auch schon ausgewichen. Weiter. Er sprang über einen einzelnen, herumliegenden Gegenstand. Ein Bein, sauber vom restlichen Körper abgetrennt. Weiter. Er kam an einer weiteren Fallgrube vorbei. Unidentifizierbare Figuren lagen darin. Eine Hand hatte sich an den Rand gekrallt, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, der Grube zu entkommen. Weiter. Er rannte bis ihn das Stechen in seiner Brust und die Gewichte in seinen Beinen dazu zwangen, langsamer zu werden, stehen zu bleiben, keuchend Luft zu holen. Kein Lachen war zu hören. Keine Stimme, die ihn dazu aufforderte sich umzudrehen. Er blickte sich immer noch keuchend um. Reglose Gestalten waren überall in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Leichen. Wie vielen Menschen dieser Wald wohl das Leben gekostet hatte? Es müssen Hunderte, wenn nicht sogar Tausende sein. ''Egal, er musste weiter, durfte sich nicht zu sehr ausruhen. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Detail ins Auge. Eine der Leichen, die von einem Ast herunterhing, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt, trug seine Schuhe. ''Oder zumindest die selbe Marke. Er trat näher heran und seine Augen weiteten sich mit jedem Schritt. Und die selbe Hose. ''Nach zwei weiteren Schritten war er sich sicher: Der Leichnam trug seine Kleidung, war ungefähr so groß wie er und hatte, auch wenn er das aufgrund der Farblosigkeit und Düsternis, die ihn immer noch umgab, nicht so richtig einschätzen konnte, die selbe Haarfarbe. Ein Verdacht regte sich in ihm. Wieder blickte er sich um, sah die anderen Leichen und bemerkte, dass auch sie Kleidung trugen, die der seinen stark ähnelte. ''Das kann nicht sein. Immer wieder drehte er sich um im Kreis, um Gewissheit zu erlangen. Verglich die gespenstischen Umrisse der umherliegenden Körper. Erkannte, dass sie sich alle glichen. Unmöglich. Die hängende Gestalt geriet wieder in sein verschwimmendes Blickfeld. Sie schwang im Wind hin und her, wurde dann von einer starken Bö erfasst und mehrmals schnell um die eigene Achse gewirbelt. Durch seine tränenden Augen waren die Bewegungen nur schleierhaft zu sehen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, blinzelte mehrmals heftig und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in das Gesicht des baumelnden Leichnams. Durch das verdrehte Seil zu einer andauernden Rotation gezwungen, drehte sich die Gestalt weiter, mal in die eine, dann wieder in die andere Richtung. Das Gesicht hatte er trotzdem erkannt. Natürlich. Es war schließlich sein eigenes gewesen, das ihn da gequält verzogenem Mund und glotzenden Augen angeblickt hatte. »Sieh mich an.« Er rannte an seinem Leichnam vorbei, in die Dunkelheit herein. Also wäre es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, erkannte er nun all die Gestalten in der Düsternis wieder. Erblickte seine Gesichtszüge in so manigfaltigen Varianten, wie noch nie zuvor. Konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, hörte den Tod hinter ihm flüstern, lachte wahnsinnig auf und rannte einfach weiter. Bis er die Bäume endlich hinter sich ließ und damit auch all die bekannten und gleichzeitig völlig unvertrauten Gefährten, die ihn seine gesamte Flucht vor dem Tod begleitet hatten. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der Himmel endlos weit, schwarze Wolken türmten sich über ihm, grauer Nebel lauerte unter ihm. Und hier, am Rand einer Klippe, die sich nach rechts und links endlos weit zu erstrecken schien, setzten seine Sinne endlich wieder ein. Er spürte, wie sich der Wind eiskalt gegen ihn warf. Er hörte, wie der Sturm heulte und tobte. Er atmete tief ein und konnte die feuchte Luft riechen. Es kündete sich ein Jahrhundert-Gewitter an, das mit all der geballten Kraft zuschlagen würde, die die Natur zu bieten hatte. Er stellte sich ganz nah an die Kante, breitete die Arme aus, als wollte er den Orkan umarmen. Dann schloss er die Augen, genoß diesen letzten Moment der inneren Ruhe und wartete auf den Tod. Der ihn nicht lange warten ließ. »Und jetzt, dreh dich um.« Doch die Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher, erhaben und höhnisch wie zuvor. Eher bittend, beinahe flehend, als hätte sie Angst vor dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Er lächelte. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und ließ sich fallen. Der Wind zerrte nun um ein vielfaches stärker an ihm, fegte ihn hin und her, schleuderte ihn beinahe gegen die Felswand. Der Nebel umschloss ihn und tauchte seine Welt in ein silbrig glänzendes Grau. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Experimentierens, hatte er eine Körperhaltung gefunden, in der er seinen Sturz tatsächlich beeinflussen konnte. Mit dem Blick nach unten steuerte er von den Felsen weg. Sein Gelächter hallte im Nebel umher. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt, so glücklich seinem schattenhaften Verfolger entkommen zu sein, dass er sich keine Sorgen um seine jetzige Situation machte. Ich bin dem Tod entkommen, was kann mir jetzt schon noch passieren? Dann stürzte er aus dem Nebel heraus. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine flache, helle Ebene bis zum Horizont. Unter ihm schien die Ebene dunkel gesprenkelt zu sein, wobei sich einige der Flecken bis weit in die Ebene verteilten, die anderen jedoch nahe der Klippenwand gelandet waren. Die Angst, die für eine kurze Zeit verzweifelte Mut und Trotz gewichen war, kehrte mit voller Macht zu ihm zurück. Ein leises, aber deutliches Lachen, hoch und schrill, drang trotz des pfeifenden Windes an seine Ohren. Dem Tod konnte niemand entkommen, das bewiesen die unendlich vielen Körper, die sich am Rand der Felsenwand stapelten. Körper, bekleidet mit schwarzen Schuhen, dunkel grauen Jeans und dem dazu passenden Pullover. Ach Scheiße. (Zcience) Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen